Akame Ga Kill 2: Kill The Husband!
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: After proposing to Esdese at the end of our last tale, Tatsumi and Esdese must face new trials and challenges as a married couple. They must fight Tatsumi's old allies, Night Raid, and work towards perfecting the corrupted empire they swore to protect. With a child on the way and a sadistically horny wife, how will Tatsumi survive such a risky, rewarding life as Esdese's husband?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings reader! did you know this is actually a sequel ? Be sure to check out the first installment:**

_Akame Ga Kill: Kill The Boyfriend!_

**-**_Phillip_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kill The Husband!**

a month passed quickly like thin clouds through autumn winds, time flew at unprecedented speeds when they were together. Did it travel fast because of their growing happiness? or did it travel fast because he was running, hiding and screaming in fear when she lusted for him most, the servants of the newly rebuilt Jaeger mansion could testify that it was indeed, the latter. Now the young general was a bride to be. Her husband to be, was an exiled assassin from the empires most dangerous enemies, Night Raid. The Jaegers however, a special squad used to carry out the empires dirty work, could testify that they had never seen Tatsumi so happy in the time he had been with them. Their numbers had dwindled to a mere few, but like the headquarters, much has been rebuilt since that night everything turned to hell. Including the roster of deadly warriors ready to serve the Empire to their last dying breath. But not today, today is the Jaegers day off. In fact, today's event was considered a military holiday, it was Esdese's wedding after all.

The church was filled to the brim with soldiers, nobles, politicians, officers and hired mercenaries. The nobles and politicians looked upon the soldiers and mercenaries as if they were water and they themselves were the finest crude oil sitting atop the common folk. But it was at Esdese's request that her men be allowed invitations to her wedding; she was closer to them than any politician after all. The groom's side had been filled with a majority of brides guests, seeing as Tatsumi had next to no one to invite, and with weather conditions as harsh as they were, no one from his village would make it here in time. At the large ornate altar, the priest conducted people to their seats, whispering into a young man's ear and sending him off. The young man, wearing a suit not of the groom, but of a best man, headed towards the grooms changing room, to pass on the regards.

Ran, Tatsumi's best man, knocked on the door twice "It's me, I'm coming in" He announced

Standing in front of a large curved mirror was none other than the groom himself "Ah, there you are Ran. What's up?"

Ran rolled his eyes "What's up? You're getting married!" Ran grinned

Tatsumi blushed and scratched his head "Uh ...Yeah, I guess I am haha" He said nervously

Ran looked at Tatsumi with a sigh "Where's Bols?"

Tatsumi smirked and gestured to the huge bulk of a man sitting across the room, a large paper bag over his head while he breathed frantically. Bols was not only a groomsman, but was also going to be the one to walk Esdese down the aisle and hand her off to Tatsumi before the ceremony begins. The large man gripped his knees and trembled, gasping into the paper bag and mumbling to himself. Ran rolled his eyes and patted the executioners leg and softly said

"I saw your wife and daughter out there, Bols. They look really beautiful today, don't they?" Ran cheered

Bols removed the bag and his smile was noticeable, even from under his mask "They c..certainly are. I'm so lucky to have them!" Bols beamed

"Then relax, would ya ? All you have to do is walk Captain Esdese down the aisle and that's that! It's a great honor you know..." Ran said

Bols scratched his head "What about her Fathe..." Bols asked

"He died long ago when she was still a girl, we are the only family she had" Tatsumi answered, his hands trembling

Ran patted his shoulder "You don't need to worry, man. Everyone gets cold feet before it begins"

Tatsumi shook his head "It's not that ... Esdese will kill me if I make a fool of myself in front of everyone"

Ran grinned "Well, she can kill you after the ceremony, Bols and I have got to get ready. See you out there, Tatsumi"

"Right ...Thanks" Tatsumi replied

The two left the room, Bols with growing confidence it seemed, this made Tatsumi glad to have such supportive frien...comrades. He corrected himself again; the Jaegers were comrades, not friends. He was beyond friends now, because he knew ultimately they could turn on him and Esdese at any moment if word of their plans got out. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing friends again, not after Night Raid. This meant he could kill anyone without another uproar by Incursio, which would no doubt tear his mind apart like it almost did on that night. Tatsumi wanted to believe the Jaegers would stay loyal to Esdese and himself, but members like Seryu would not turn easy, if at all. Tatsumi figured she would never turn on the empire, even if Esdese begged her. He heard a rustle nearby and jumped, no one was in the room but he kept hearing movement nearby. By the time he stopped and concentrated, the closet door burst open and tall, blue haired beauty in a piercing white bridal dress stepped into the room with a deadly smirk.

"And how would you make a fool of yourself? Tatsumi, my love" Esdese sneered warmly

Tatsumi yelped and darted to the nearest window, the damned thing was barred shut "E...Esdese! What the hell are you doing here!?" He blurted out

She giggled at his flustered expression and prodded a finger into his chest "I wanted to come see you of course, am I forbidden to do so?"

Tatsumi blushed, taking in the full bodied beauty of her "N...No ...But its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding!"

Esdese pressed against him, pinning him to the wall with her chest, their eyes close "Does this feel like bad luck? Tat-su-mi" She whispered each syllable into his ear

His entire face turned bright red "W...Well that's Boobcause...Because! I...Well...Tits...It's!... a nice feeling..uh!" He found difficulty in piecing together sentences

"You little pervert" she judged smoothly

"YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PERVERT I KNOW!" He cried

She turned back to the closet, there was a trap door between her room and his, she stepped back inside and turned to him slowly "Let's get married, okay?"

He smiled genuinely, true love overwhelming him "Yeah ... Let's get married, Esdese" He replied, tightening his bow tie.

* * *

Tatsumi stood at the altar, his back turned to the crowd and the grand archways that held the cathedral together. The Emperor and the Prime Minister sat at the front of the crowd, Tatsumi felt sorry for the people who sat behind the fat bastard, he doubted they could see. At the first sign of danger he would flee, even in a church filled with generals, warriors and Esdese herself. Not to mention Budou, who stood at the back of the church, arms crossed in a bemused posture. He felt his feet tremble, he was so terrified of screwing up he wanted to bolt. But the music began to play, the four tune wedding announcement. He could almost hear the words in his head as if they had been stabbed in like nails, here comes the bride, here comes Esdese.

The crowd murmured in awe and delight as Esdese and Bols entered through the grand archway at the end of the hall. Tatsumi could hear their reaction and wanted desperately to turn around and see her, he actually hadn't had a good look at her dress when she invaded his room. Esdese stepped gracefully; her arms linked with Bols', his blush seemed to glow behind his mask. Esdese wore a long white dress, the delicate white stitching depicted roses and thorns, some of which curled around lace illustrated skulls, truly a beautiful dress for a beautiful sadist like her. Her blue hair and sapphire eyes were shielded by a thin veil of cloudy white, her blush and trembling lips the only color beneath. Was she nervous? Overjoyed? The men in the crowd blushed at her beauty; the females longed to have such beauty.

"Tatsumi" Esdese said, close behind him

"Esdese ..." He replied, turning to her with widening eyes and smile

He could see how nervous she was, but also the deep love that burned in her gaze. He stepped forward and pulled the veil up and away from her face, now gazing at each other openly. The priest, an old acquaintance of Tatsumi from his Night Raid days, the Lord stood at the head of the altar. He smiled at the two and etched a holy sign in the air with a finger, then turned and opened the scroll containing his sermon. The two Fiancées turned to the priest and listened.

"We are gathered today, to bear witness to true loves commitment between Tatsumi and Esdese"

The crowd sighed at the soothing words, as if transfixed by the half man, half danger beast's speech. He continued

"The love between this man and this woman is a sacred bond that only death can sever, and even then, they will live forever in the glorious kingdom of the afterlife. As man made woman of his own rib, woman made man of her own love. Cherish each other, as the gods cherish us all. Eternal love, everlasting"

Esdese cocked her head, as if hearing something, when Tatsumi looked to her confused, she shook her head and whispered

"N..Nothing, it must be my Imagination" She replied, mostly to herself than to him.

At the back of the room, Budou stiffened.

* * *

"Move in, shroud your presence and await my signal" The silver haired woman whispered

"Revolutionary troops are in place around, under and above the Cathedral, we have a few inside posing as Imperial guards" The pink sniper replied

"I've got trip wires surrounding the streets and alleyways, we will know if anyone arrives" The Green cloaked man snickered

"The entire country is too busy enjoying the public holiday; the cathedral is off limits to anyone. With that many high ranking officials and soldiers, they doubt it really needs security" The Silver haired woman replied

A woman with long flowing black hair, only watched the cathedral with a cold glare "They won't stop us" Said the red eyed killer

Akame stepped off the ledge and dropped down to the courtyard, her Murasame blade shining in the afternoon sunlight. The operation had begun.

* * *

The priest had run delicately through his sermon, addressing the couple, then the crowd with both warmth and praise. With each word he drew closer to his close, the more nervous the newlyweds became, soon the finale would approach, their lives soon to be entwined. The audience clapped lightly when he finished, bowing low to the ground in praise of the audience. He lifted his gaze to the bride and groom

"Shall we begin the ceremony?" He asked

Tatsumi and Esdese nodded nervously "Yes ... continue" they both spoke up timidly

"Do you Esdese, take Tatsumi to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, through times both good and dire, till death do you part?"

Esdese sniffled and nodded enthusiastically "I do!" a lone tear coursing down her cheek

"And do you Tatsumi, Take Esdese to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health; through times both good and dire, till death do you part?"

Tatsumi grinned "I do!"

The priest bowed his head and raised his hands upward "Then by the authority and power bestowed upon me by the holy ones above I pronou-"

The roof exploded inward, dozens of cables flying down like a nest of black pythons, members of the revolutionary army rappelling down with blades between their teeth and battle lust in their eyes. The room erupted into motion.

* * *

Warriors dropped from the ceilings, their blades like falling icicles, impaling and scalping the audience below as the fray began. Soldiers turned their blades upward in a roar, catching a few of the descending invaders off guard. The entrance doorways and nearby windows burst open as more Revolutionaries burst through, steel boots making short work of the glass and wood. Budou was on them immediately, his Teigu driving piston steel into jaws and cracking skulls. The audience stood from their seats and dived either away or into the fray. The young Emperor and Prime Minister already fleeing with a squad of royal guard through a trap door, not before the fat bastard can snatch some ceremonial wine from the nearby bench, Budou regrettably following behind, if they were up against Night Raid, a Teigu user should accompany the Emperor.

"WE'RE HEADING OUTSIDE, CAPTAIN!" A Seryu howled. Charging towards the oncoming attackers.

"I'll come too!" Bols boomed

"We have hostiles on the rooftop, leave them to me" Ran said, his wings folding out over his tuxedo.

"THEY ARE COMING THROUGH-" The Privates words were cut off by a large blast of pure energy that pierced though the wall and through his head

Barrages of energy blasts pierced through the walls as Pumpkin let lose its destructive abilities on the Cathedral. Esdese snarled and brought her high heel down on the stone, sending dual plates of solid ice up the walls of the Cathedral, both shielding and imprisoning everyone inside. Tatsumi dived behind the Altar, seizing Incursio from behind the hidden rack and primed it with all his might, activating the full power of his new form. Tatsumi's body was consumed in dark flames as steel plates and scales slid into place across his changing form, his body now encompassed in the scales and skull of a snarling dragon, the long bladed tail curling behind him. With a thrust of his arm, his sword turned into a power lance that was as tall as him. Incursio was fully activated now.

Tatsumi took a step towards his Fiancée and froze. His hairs standing up all over his body, he felt his stomach rising in the cage of his ribs as a dark presence and deep ocean of fear washed over him. Esdese stood frozen still, her eyes a piercing shard of blue hatred, her lips twitched over her bared teeth in the snarl of a female wolf. Her dress whirled and seemed to float off her figure as if a breeze had hit her body. Tatsumi noticed with growing horror that pieces of her dress were freezing solid and snapping off, the stone floor around her turning a thin layer of ice. Tatsumi had never seen Esdese as angry as she was now, her entire aura radiated nothing but rage, hatred and cold power.

"E...Esdese" He called to her, trying to ease her anger

An overhead Chandelier shattered into tiny shards of icy metal and wax, her fingers buried into the soft skin of her palm, the ice crept towards the Revolutionary soldiers, seizing their feet and turning their blood into frozen rubies.

Her voice was a low hiss, each word driving a nail of fear into the groom "THEY ... RUINED ... MY...WEDDING...!" Esdese Boomed

The allied soldiers took the hint and fled the hall, diving out the windows and doorways while the Revolutionaries struggled to free their feet from the icy hold. Esdese strode forward, a crystal blade forming from her hand. Tatsumi reached out for her shoulder but she moved out of his grip, not paying attention to him at all. She descended the few steps between the altar and her targets. Her blades singing as it swung through the air, she began lopping off the heads of those trapped in the ice, their freezing heads toppling to the floor and cracking on the stone. She moved with incredible speed as she cut through their ranks with the grace of a leaf in the wind, by the time she dispelled her blade, there were several frozen fountains of blood, like crude sculptures that reeked of copper. Tatsumi had hardly the time to raise his lance before the fight was already over.

He stepped forward, minding his step as to not slip over. She stood solemn and quiet in the center of the now desolate church, her hands brushing away flakes of her broken dress, one of the decorative flowers falling from her hair and shattering on the floor, with this she dropped to her knees and shook. Tatsumi removed his helmet and hunkered down beside her, pulling her damaged hands to his lips and kissing gently at the small cuts. She looked up at him with teary eyes, an emotion he also seldom saw, a deep tangible sadness.

"I guess...not today then" She whispered, her shoulders trembling under his hands

He lifted her chin up and pressed all his love and comfort into that kiss, pulling back with a smile "We're warriors, It would of been too surreal for this wedding to go as planned, right?" He joked lightly

"Yeah ... I really wanted to read my vows though" She smiled, her silky averted from his own stare

"Tonight" Tatsumi said

"Ehhh?" she replied shocked

"Tonight, you heard me. A little less fancy and ornate, but let's redo the ceremony tonight at HQ"

Before he knew it, he was on the ground and she was on top of him 'Oh god, she's passionate again ...' He thought to himself

Before his thought progressed, he realized there were three throwing knives buried in the wall across from them, and that she had dived on him and dropped them both out of danger. Esdese whirled forward with dual blades manifesting in her hands. The attackers stood atop the rafters above, the red eyes of Akame standing out the most. Bols, Ran and Seryu leaped to Esdese's side, their job dealing with the outside attackers already complete. Next to Akame stood the others, Mine, Najenda, Lubbock and Leone. Tatsumi stood in front of his fiancée, raising his blade to them.

Najenda sighed "So here you are ... Congratulations, traitor"

Tatsumi shrugged "My only reason to remain in Night Raid was to get vengeance for my friends and change the empire ... I am accomplishing both"

"Do you really believe she will change for you Tatsumi? She won't change her ways for anyone" Najenda hissed

Esdese smirked "Are you jealous because we have a better shot at changing this world in comparison to a rag tag little army of thieves and bandits?"

Akame sneered "We will end you Esdese ... We will end both of you" He expression deepened in sadness as she looked to Tatsumi

Tatsumi gazed at his boots "Then ... I will have to destroy you all" Tatsumi said regrettably

Leone leaned in to whisper to Najenda "Budou is on his way back with royal guards and more soldiers. Our covering force can't hold out much longer"

Najenda clenched her teeth and nodded, speaking aloud "We will eliminate your corruption and you will pay for your crimes ... But not today"

With a flash of light and smoke, Night Raid vanished out of the ruined cathedral. Esdese lunged after them but Tatsumi ceased her arm, his Incursio armor already vanished from his body, leaving the rugged mess of his Tuxedo. She slapped him lightly across the face, her eyes gleaming with a fierce anger that died slowly as she took in his bemused expression, he really knew how to defuse her anger, or at least he had that aura about him. She gripped his throat and drove him into the nearest pillar, her rage a little too hot to appease.

"WHY AREN'T WE GOING AFTER THEM!?" Esdese sneered

He sighed, caressing her cheek and stroking her stomach, where their child began its journey a month earlier. There was little sign of her pregnancy yet, but it had been a little less than a month, but he felt comfort in feeling the potential that lay in there. She sighed at his smooth touch, her fists still slightly clenched

He softly spoke "It's your wedding day, our wedding day ... Can't it wait another week?"

She smiled lightly, he always knew the right words "Okay, you're right ... I'm sorry"

"Good, it's settled then" Tatsumi grinned, turning to the toppled doors at the end of the hall

Esdese ceased his arm behind his back and snickered dangerously "But you will pay for that later, I'll chain you down and ride you like a jackhammer"

Tatsumi gulped 'she's probably not kidding either ... God help me' He mentally lamented

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

They stood hand in hand atop the same hillside they shared their first date. The grassy lawn was littered with ammo crates, lawn chairs and a few cannons which now served as the audiences' seats. Instead of a formal gathering, the warriors and generals sat before the couple with pints of cider and dark ale. No politicians decided to show up, they probably would have found the military wedding too uncivilized and beneath them, Tatsumi and Esdese couldn't give a damn either way. Esdese no longer wore her dress, she had traded the tattered remains for a casual white blouse, blue jeans and tall black high heels. Tatsumi had changed into a collared shirt, blue jeans and a loose tie, all signs of the formal occasion cast aside after the day's massacre.

The priest stood, bowed his head and began the final stage of the quickened ceremony "Do you, Tatsumi, take Esdese to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do" He said, squeezing her hand lightly

"And do you, Esdese, Take Tatsumi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She wiped a tear from her eye and laughed "I do!"

Tatsumi slipped the ring onto her finger.

The priest smiled and declared "I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride"

Before Tatsumi could lean in, Esdese thrust herself towards him, pushing him to the ground and pushing between his lips as if sucking for nectar, her hands digging into his shoulders as she made fast and intimate passion with him. Most of the crowd, drunk and excited, howled and roared in both approval and laughter. The couple stood hand in hand towards the crowd. Seryu and Ran grinned widely, Bols wiped tears from his eyes as his wife and daughter tried to comfort him. Dorothea didn't seem to care at all what was happening. Tatsumi knew Wave and Kurome would have been happy to have seen them like this, he offered a small thank you for their sacrifice. Esdese seemed to read his thoughts; she stroked his hand with her thumb, her smile faltering slightly.

"Let's hear it for the bride and groom!" Seryu cheered

"HOORAAAH!" The military roared

* * *

As day turned to falling dusk, bonfires were erected about the manor, the sound of music lifting from the hilltops and down towards the city below, the Jaeger HQ was alive with commotion. Drunkards danced under the setting sun and groups of men played their instruments as they paraded about the venue. The Emperor and Prime minister had paid their respects and retreated to the safety of their palace, Budou stayed to oversee the celebration; Tatsumi figured he would intervene if any soldiers became too rowdy, but he saw Budou down a keg on his own, so he had his doubts. The couple had retreated inside the large ballroom, changing into a formal suit and a ravishing ball dress. Inside the Head quarter's reception were only the higher ranking soldiers and less intoxicated guests that attended, the music and alcohol inside the mansion was of a finer class as such an occasion demanded. Tatsumi and Esdese sat at the head of a large banquet table, their hands clasped tightly to one another beneath the silk table cloth.

As the music grew in volume, Tatsumi rose to his wife "Shall we have our first dance?"

Her blush bloomed to immense shades of red "YES PLEASE!" The excitement in her voice barely contained

They stepped out onto the ballroom floor, the couples and waiters parting to give them space. The room, apart from them musicians, went silent and crowded around the floor, standing and smiling at the striding couple. They reached the center and stopped, linking hand in hand they began to dance. He rested his hand at the small of her back, pulling her close to him as they swayed and stepped to the sound of the music, their eyes fixed to one another, paying no attention to the clapping friends around them. She had to look away, his green emerald eyes drove warm hands into her heart and up her thigh, she felt as if she was cooking, no boiling under his gaze. He spun her, her head ducking under his arm. The music reached its climax, the intense heat she felt made her feel as if she had met her own climax, this man was now her husband, she had won him over after long days waiting.

"I love you" He whispered, sending more waves down her spine

The music began to thin out as it reached its end, their swaying slowed, their feet halted. In the last second of instruments, Tatsumi dipped her down off her feet into his arms, their eyes and lips in perfect alignment. She could not help it anymore, her eyes drifted close as her leaned in and gently met lips with her. His soft lips pressed against his with an almost feather-like delicacy, her lips parting for his advance, feeling the light burn of the alcohol he had been drinking tickle her buds. The crowd around them clapped uproariously. Esdese opened her eyes and wiped at the dampness in her eyes and across her lips. Was it his saliva or hers? The thought made her tingle; the tingle seemed to grow as his fingers stroked the exposed skin of her back, where her dress revealed a large canvas of perfect marble skin.

She had to distract her thoughts before she fucked him right on this very dance floor "T...The cake...T..Tatsumi" She half declared half moaned

He panicked "Uh..Y..Yes! Right... Let's cut it"

He removed his hand from her back and approached the ornate cake, she felt both relieved and sad to have her back free of his hand, and the smooth touch that intoxicated her now seemed to leave her empty and wanting more. Tatsumi reached for her hand and fixed it around the hilt of Incursio's blade, his own hand covering hers as they guided the blade down the center of the cake. The rings of their newly kindled bond touched against their warm skin, she could barely handle it anymore, and her insides were filling with a pleasant warm wax that seemed to cover his head to tie, was it some euphoria? A new emotion she had never felt before? The cake was divided in seconds; each Jaeger stepped forward and took a plate and a piece. Before everyone took a bite, Tatsumi rattled his fork to the side of his wine glass

"I would like to toast, my beautiful wife and ...W..Well a new beginning for us. A new beginning for us and this empire!"

"CHEERS!" The crowd boomed

They all waited for his next set of words, he blushed and stuttered, any traces of his cool act now tattered "Uh...W...Well ...E...EAT THE CAKE!"

The crowd laughed, Tatsumi did not want to know if it was with him or at him, he didn't mind either, no one expects the fool and his wife to overthrow the empire. They all dug in, Esdese taking a large bite of the double frosted cake and grinning, what Tatsumi learned was no woman likes cake more than Esdese; she seemed to rival Kurome and Akame in that particular regard. What Tatsumi didn't know was that Esdese was eating to calm her hyperactive hormones that were vibrating in her system; she was a furnace almost at breaking point. Tatsumi didn't take as big a piece, he instead watched her with both an amused and a loving studying expression, his chin rested on his hand. When she turned her shy and unstable smile to him, he leaned in.

'Is he drunk?!' She wondered

She had been a messy eater, and her sanity would pay the price because the tipsy Tatsumi leaned in and ran his tongue across the corner of her mouth and up her cheek, cleaning both the frosting and the resolve off her face. The sensation of his stubble against her soft skin, the feeling of his moist muscle gliding up her mouth and collecting everything sweet, sent her into overdrive. She dropped her plate, the crumbs and shards of plate hitting the floor beneath them. It had to be done, she felt wet beneath, she was now insane with the steadily growing lust that had now overtaken her. She bolted up from her chair, ceasing Tatsumi by the throat and hoisted him into her arms, Tatsumi flailed then relaxed, he knew he was done for. The crowd gawked and watched awkwardly as the bride carried the groom in a bridal carry at a steady sprint towards the living quarters of the mansion, towards their chambers.

She glared over her shoulder "STAY OR LEAVE IF YOU WILL ... IF ANYONE INTERRUPTS ME I'll KILL THEIR FAMILY!" She roared, kicking off her heels and gasping as Tatsumi kissed up her neck, a loose bottle of wine in his hand.

Bols laughed awkwardly "uh... shall we continue everyone? It's only tradition for the Bride and Groom to lay with one another on their wedding?"

Ran shivered "I feel both bad and jealous for Tatsumi ... Poor guy is going to feel her wrath"

* * *

Authors Note:

Here we are, a sequel in the making!

how was your Christmas / Holidays / New Years ?  
Mine was very good! Now I'm back at it again. A smashing wedding wouldn't you agree ? XD

First chapter of this sequel, what did you think ?

Let me know in a review, I look forward to reading familiar guests and meeting new ones!

Thanks guys, I look forward to the future

~Phillip


	2. Chapter 2: Kill The Intimacy!

**Chapter 2: Kill The Intimacy!**

Tatsumi heard Esdese shout something aloud as she sprinted towards their chambers in the living quarters of the Jaeger mansion. Tatsumi took a deep gulp of the dark wine and tossed the empty bottle aside, he figured he would need any kind of Anesthetic he could get before this horny bride was finished with him. He reached up and gently bit the side of her neck, his tongue rotating across the moist patch of skin as he pulled back, a dozen tiny indents of his teeth held, then faded away, leaving the love mark like an afterimage of the passion he now felt for her. She clenched her teeth as another wave of thrills shot through her, she shoulder barged through the door and threw him onto the bed, grabbing the small knife from her stocking and slicing her dress open from the breasts down, her naked body bursting through the split fabric as if emerging from an ocean of fabric. She turned and kicked the door shut with a loud boom.

"You want me don't you?" She boomed, striding towards him with deep blush on each cheek.

"I want you right now!" He replied, tugging at his tie and tossing it over the headboard of the bed.

He fumbled with his buttons, but it was too late, she was on him, tearing open the shirt with raw force. The buttons shooting off in all directions like small pistol shots. She grasped his pants and began to tug them off his body, slicing open the belt he wore with a quick slash of her knife, she wanted it as soon as she could get it, he had never seen her so ravenous, or maybe he had? It was probably not a good idea being tipsy-drunk at a dangerous time such as this, but he was growing more and more aroused the closer they got. Who was he to judge her? he had wanted it all night. The truth said, the two had not had sex for a few weeks. Esdese had been busy with an assault in the south, whilst Tatsumi worked with fellow Jaegers to track down and destroy the numerous Night Raid hideouts that Tatsumi remembered, he feared however, that Night Raid had many more up their sleeve, every time they reached a hideout no one was there to fight, simple games of cat and mouse.

With his pants and shirt discarded across the room, Tatsumi felt more open than ever, Esdese rubbed her hands up his chest, gliding over his muscles with the delicacy of a blind woman reading braille, her fingers tracing his scars and caressing the thin layer of chest hair. With a shaky hand he pulled his underwear below his ankles and kicked them off. Esdese smirked dirtily now, Tatsumi covered his groin with his hand and looked away, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable under her examination. She poked his nose

"Where's your confidence now? Hmmm?" She teased, reaching down and cradling his most gentle area firmly

Tatsumi twitched "Uh...I...I Wanna..." He mumbled

She turned her head and leaned in "Ohhh? Speak up, my love. Don't hold back your begging" She said, with hands on hips in defiance

Tatsumi gulped and spoke up "I...I want to be on top!" He said, feeling powerful and masculine

"Nope" She shot back

"WHAAAAT !?" He replied, all his masculinity and confidence subsiding to the lower depths of his now ruined pride

"You didn't let me chase after them when they ruined our wedding this morning, I told you I'd have my revenge" She mused, reaching under the bed

Tatsumi gawked "B...B..But it was our wedding day!" He babbled

"That's right, and they ruined it! Now hold still" She commanded, lifting a steel collar and chain from under the bed and latching it on before he knew what was happening

"N..NO! NOT THE COLLAR!" Tatsumi pleaded

"Nope, I won't hear it. You were insubordinate and you let our attackers get away. Face your punishment, husband slave" She said, blushing at his new title

"I'M YOUR HUSBAND!" He retorted

"Quiet, husband slave ... Don't act like you don't like being dominated and pushed around like this!" She boomed with authority

He sighed, realizing his dick was getting harder and rising taller "Uh...W...Well..."

She glanced down at his cock and giggled "You don't need to reply now, I know all I need"

"Y..Yes, my wife" Tatsumi whimpered

* * *

Najenda sighed sharply as a throbbing pulse rocked her entire body. Her hands scrubbing smooth skin beneath the surface of the bubbling hot spring. Her prosthetic arm was in a locker across the room, her clothes likewise folded and stored away as she soaked in the deep pool of Night Raid's ladies bathhouse. Her amputated arm ached and her legs burned from the long and furious escape after the failed assault on the Cathedral. They had killed many generals and high ranking nobles which had aided the revolutionary armies cause enough for it to be considered a victory, but to Najenda it was a defeat, Esdese and Tatsumi had lived. She bit her lip as another throb tickled up her thighs. The sliding door opened and Mine stepped in yawning, Najenda thrust her hands beneath the water and acted casual.

"Boss, I'm going to sleep now, I filed the reports from today's assault, and I'll send them to the army in the morning okay?"

"Y...Yes! Of course!" Najenda said startled

Mine cocked an eyebrow "Are you alright? You jumped when I walked in..."

Najenda turned her head and feigned a smile "Oh ... Oh I'm fine! Just a little tired. Goodnight Mine!"

"Okay ... Nah-Night!" She replied

Mine gave her a confused glanced then walked out, pulling the door shut as she left. Najenda sighed and released her grip. Almost instantly, Lubbock rose to the surface gasping and coughing for air. He had just began underwater foreplay when Mine had entered the room. She didn't want Mine to know what they were up to, or perhaps it would be better to say, what Lubbock was down to. The green haired man gasped and fell on her, laughing in a croaky voice. She caught him and slung her one arm around him as their foreheads pressed to one another.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaimed, a little pissed off.

She didn't molest him, chain him down or dominate him like said blue haired general. Najenda was gentle and kind, a woman who had now discovered the luxuries of new love. She leaned in, her hand a perfect fit for Lubbock's cheek, and kissed him with gentle and shy exploration. He softened to her, sinking into her embrace and kissing back with a hotter burning passion he had felt for years, that had only in the last month been recognized. She pulled back and smiled

"I'm sorry, Lubbock. Are you alright?"

He was bright red when he sighed blissfully "More than alright, soooooo good"

She nodded, her lips pursed in a suppressed grin "I'm glad ..."

Lubbock crept his hand up her ribs, his thumb rolling over the nipple and grasping lightly, she let out a small breath, he continued upward up her chest and across her shoulder. He stopped at the stump of her arms and caressed the smooth skin of her shoulder. She felt a deep regret and disgust for the missing limb, she would never hold him with two real arms, she turned her gaze from his. She felt ugly and broken, like an old toy.

"Please don't give it too much attention ... I can't bare you staring at it" She spoke lowly, traces of sadness behind the words.

"Why can't I stare?" Lubbock asked, pressing his lips to her shoulder and trailing down to the rounded stump, his kisses deepening

"B...Because it's embarrassing!" She admitted, blushing between hiding fingers

His lips parted and sucked delicately at the smooth patch of new skin that covered the stump "I love your arm. I love what it used to be and I love what it is now"

"L...Lubbock" She said breathlessly, unable to contain the gratitude and surprise she now felt. She kept finding more reasons to love him more.

"You're perfect the way you are, if you had your arm I doubt I could believe such a beauty existed. Your scars only add to your beauty ... I love them, as I do you"

She grabbed his hand and moved it under water; to the place she wanted him most. He caressed and wiped a trail of blood from his nose, still apparently perverted enough to achieve such a biological phenomenon. She stuck out her tongue and ran it up his chest, his hand still working magic behind her as she kissed each nipple and tugged at his lower lip with her teeth.

"Take me ..." she whispered

"W..What!?" He babbled

"Fine then ... I'll take you!" She demanded

She flipped them around, now Lubbock was against the Spa wall and she was on top, eagerly pressing her chest to his, her lips locked tightly with his, as two beads of tears sat in the corner of her eyes. Why was Lubbock such a poet when it was only the two of them? Why hadn't he sweep her off her feet sooner? She felt his hardness rub against her backside, she did not blush or tense, instead she pushed back against it, feeling it sit between her two butt cheeks like a wiener in a bun. They roughly kissed and sucked at each other's lips, her lower body grinding against him until he found his entrance and moved in. He felt her moan into his mouth as they merged not only by lips and hands. He pushed up as she pushed down, their rhythm in tune with one another as they picked up the pace. Her grabbed her tits in his hands, holding them steady as she bounced up and down off him, her teeth biting at her own lips as she rocked her head backwards to the ceiling. They continued for several minutes until Najenda broke the silence.

"F...Faster Lubbock" she said through moans and breaths

"Y..Yeah" He agreed, feeling his heart beating with increasing speed as his stamina began to take its toll

"Lubbock..." She whispered in his ear

"Y..Yes?" He replied startled by the seduction in her words

"In me ..."

"Huh?"

"Cum in me!" She demanded, her fingers digging deep into his back

He felt his cock throb with growing intensity, the warmth rising through his blood like a magma IV line. He felt her walls rub and press against him, the sensation was driving him mad, he could not hold out any longer. He tensed as she thrust down on him a final time, their arms tightly around each other as his lower body began to spasm, filling her up, completing their love, both physical and emotional. She pulled back gasping, he admired her also through gasps, caressing her red cheeks.

"I love you, Najenda"

"I love you too, my sweet Lubbock"

* * *

Budou, the great general of the Imperial guard and countless armies, sat alone in his quarters, he could still feel the alcohol weigh him down and dull his strength, but he didn't mind too much, he allowed himself the odd night of relaxation; a warrior and leader cannot lead his troops under stress or physical drain. He had retreated from the wedding party, he didn't care for the celebration as much as his troops. He now sat at his desk with a goblet of spring water; it would ease his head and prevent a serious hangover the next day. A knock came at his door; he wiped his lips and spoke up

"You may enter" He called out to the visitor

The door opened and an officer stepped into view, one of his Lieutenants "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you"

"It's no bother, what have you brought me" He gestured to the manila envelope under his arm

"Recent transfer logs signed by General Esdese. I believe they need to be cleared by for to be legitimized"

Budou opened the report and read over the logs and recorded requests. In the square and characterless handwriting on Esdese, Budou read through countless transfers out of her personal guards, commanding army and manor staff over the course of the last week. A good many men were being relieved from duty and placed in other sections of the empires protection, whilst more men from her own army to the south were being transferred under her command in the capital. Budou frowned as he continued to read, why was she shuffling men around? It was a large movement that clearly showed she was up to something. Was it perhaps she didn't trust the soldiers she had? Or was it they don't trust her the same way her soldiers would. He set it down and pondered

The Lieutenant coughed awkwardly as he waited for further orders "Ah ... sir, shall I decline the requests?"

Budou scratched his chin then shook his head "No ... No it's probably nothing, I'll clear these and have them ready by tomorrow. But I want you to report to me about any other odd requests and orders going through her chain of command to me, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir!" The Lieutenant saluted and marched out of the office

Budou sipped the cool water "What are you planning Esdese, or perhaps that is ... What are you and Tatsumi planning. I have a good many questions for that man"

* * *

What Esdese had planned at that very moment, was not relevant to troop movements or hidden plots that the two of them had begun drawing up behind closed doors. No, right now she was planning to completely ravage her husband and satisfy her lustful needs that had brewed like a boiling broth since the wedding had concluded. She lay on top of him now, the steel collar restricting his movements as she grasped the leash, his hands clasped on her butt, groping and squeezing at their roundness like ripe fruit. His thumb slipping in between, their fastened lips parted as she gave a small bellow. He pulled her down to his level, kissing and biting her tender lips against his own; every now and then she slapped him hard, taming his wild sexual desires for her. She loved the pleasure and punishment, putting him in line after he became too confident or too dominant, she was the dominatrix tonight, and she would have full obedience.

"Do you want to have me now?" She teased, poking his cheek with her devilish tongue

His entire body pulsed, his crotch was so hard it ached for relief "OOooh you know I want it! Please..."

"Too bad" She laughed, pushing him back down with her index finger

Tatsumi whimpered "You're mean ... CRUEL!"

This only made her giggle more "Do I detect a mutiny in this bed? Hmmmmm, Insubordination?"

"My cock is as hard as it's going to get and you're doing nothing about it ...Baaaaka" He grinned, poking out his tongue.

Esdese grabbed his tongue with thumb and forefinger and smirked "Shall I find a better use for that tongue? Perhaps I'll reward you" She seductively offered

Tatsumi jumped at any opportunity to be free from this torture "YES! PLEASE JUST END THIS WAITING ... I WANT YOU NOW!" He pretended to sound desperate, his time would come

She smiled warmly "Oh how I love you, my knight. Very well, but if I'm displeased ... well ... This won't be the end of my little game" She threatened

Tatsumi gulped and nodded. Esdese climbed off his chest and turned around, pulling the covers over them like a blanket of velvet snow, only the moonlight guided his vision now. Esdese now had her legs on either side of his head and was inching backward towards him, he did not hesitate, he grabbed her hips and hoisted her to his lips. Her fingers, which had remained gentle and relaxed, in a matter of minutes were clutching the bed tightly as he kissed and licked delicately between her. Her strict and disciplinary voice was replaced with a chorus of higher pitched moans and sharp cries as she breathed for more, he happily obliged. He worked her enough to reach her first level of sexual ecstasy, biting her lips she cried aloud as she came. After a small second of blissful recovering she fell off him and onto her back, her arm clasped to her chest where her heart pounded crazily like anxious visitors knocking at her insides.

'Now's my chance, she's recovering ... Now's my chance to make a break for it!' Tatsumi planned, knowing full well he didn't want to be anywhere else but here.

She snickered, still trying to catch her breath "You're such a good slave, and you're all mine ... Now it's your turn for reward" She said, clasping her hands around his cock and smiling warmly

She didn't take time to tease or slowly venture into it, she went straight in and filled her mouth his his hardness. He reeled upward as the instant pleasure hit him. He felt her mouth around him like a warm moist hands, everything drove him mad, from her swirling tongue, her encompassing lips and even the gentle touch of her pumped up and down his shaft with greedy pleasure, wanting to drive him to that bursting point only to take it away. He moaned louder, she drew back and sighed, a small thread of saliva connected them. She greedily looked up with him to drink in his submissive pleasured expression, she was not disappointed. Esdese wrapped her fingers around him and began to gently massage

"What if I were to finish it right here? You would never get to the main course" She grinned, eyebrows arched in amusement

Tatsumi groaned, her hands were moving faster "P..Please don't, I know you want to also, right?"

She stuck out her tongue and ran it up his shaft "I can take it from you whenever I want, you want it soo badly right now It's almost pathetic"

Tatsumi felt his lustful hunger and mild anger intensify as something in his blood ticked, as if something had been flicked on suddenly. He felt his blood run hotter and thinner through his veins, his heart slowed down and relaxed, it had something to do with the Demons Extract he had received through his operation conducted by Dorothea a month ago. Tatsumi smirked, he had become more attuned to this new breed of adrenaline, he intended to get what he wanted now, and she would not stop him. Tatsumi lunged forward, the steel leash snapped from its bolt and fell off his neck completely, now he was unchained. Esdese's eyes went wide, a small flicker of amusement crossed her expression before it turned to shock, as Tatsumi pushed her down and pressed both of her arms to the bed, pinning her down. The covers falling off the both of them, their naked bodies illuminated by the moonlight.

She glared up at his in awe "W..What are you doing? I'm the dominant one her-" Her expression frightened by the hungry look in his eyes

He cut her off by slipping his finger into her mouth, leaning in and whispering "You're mine too, and I'll have you all to myself" He said greedily

She licked his slender finger and drew out, blushing deeply "I...I don't know where your sudden confidence has come from, but I'll have you know tha-"

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over, face down to the bed, his hands grasping her breasts and pulling her whole body into him, his cock pressed against her backside. She gasped in surprise and breathed out a long sigh as Tatsumi leaned in and kissed down every Vertebrae of her spine. She rubbed against him more furiously now and cooed for him, her embarrassment and shyness now replacing with a deep longing

He gave her ass a gentle slap "Who's in control now? Hmmmm?" He asked sternly, his hands massaging her breasts from underneath

She rolled her eyes "Do you really think I'd give in to you-"

He slapped her ass again, this time a little harder. She pressed against him harder and bit her finger "Who's in control now?" He asked again

"Y...You are, for now at least. All it takes is one little weaknes-" She was about to finish

His reached under her and poked "You want it, now beg for it" He said amused

She groaned as his finger worked at her resolve, like a tightening bow string up until it finally snaps "YES ... I WANT YOU TATSUMI!" She begged

"Say it then" He demanded, ceasing her hair and gently pulling it in a ponytail towards him, leashing her backwards

"Tatsumi ... Fuck me now!"

He moved quick, fitting inside and leaning into her as she pushed back against his cock. He was thrusting into her now, his hands gliding up her hips to hold onto her large breasts. She cooed, moaned and growled savagely as he gave it to her rough. Esdese felt him, his dominance and his hunger which she loved most. Never had she thought such dominance and control could begiven to someone other than herself, and that it could please her so immensely. The pain and the pleasure melted into one focused throb that filled her entire mind, which screamed for more and more with each thrust. He breathed raggedly as he arched over her, his hands dropped from her breasts to her trembling hands and laced between her fingers, which clutched tightly to the bed with anticipation. He began to grind slower, hitting all her walls in all the right places, his lips pecking delicately at the back of her neck. He gritted his teeth, it was coming now, fast and hot. He let out a long growl and finished, filling her insides up and falling out of her in a long sigh.

* * *

She climbed on top of him and lay against him, her chin resting on her hands as she studied him "You're constantly a surprise..." her expression loving

"You seemed to like being bossed around, Esdese" Tatsumi said through shaky breaths.

She turned her back to hide her smile, pulling the blanket over the two of them "I don't know what you're talking about, I simply allowed you to proceed"

He decided not to argue it, he only smiled and nodded "Thank you, my love"

She leaned in and slipped her tongue into his mouth as they shared another long embrace of lips "Anything for you, my Tatsumi"

She rolled off his chest and cuddled herself into his arms, his shoulder as her human pillow "Thought of a name?" She yawned

Tatsumi rolled his eyes "It's too soon to start picking names ... but no, I can't think of the right one" He admitted, embarrassingly

"It will come to me eventually, good things always come to me after all" She mused

"Do I detect delusion and a little hubris?" Tatsumi observed, his hand tickling her sides until she jabbed his ribs

"No ... But you came to me in the end, right?" She whispered proudly, kissing his nose.

"Fair point, but then again ... I don't call being ripped through a window as 'coming to you' very likely" He replied

"Is there a problem with that, Slave Husband?" She prodded

The moonlight caught her pale skin and sapphire stare, making her body glow like divinity. Leaving Tatsumi more speechless then he had ever been. She didn't need an answer, she could read him like a book. She caressed her stomach gently, Tatsumi moved his own hand over hers, and fell asleep not long after. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, thinking of names for their baby, but sleep also took her, right when she had the right name.

Esumi.

* * *

Akame laid the small flowers down by the gravestone, watching over her shoulders for guards or any onlookers in the graveyards dark mist. She clapped her hands free times and prayed. Her mind putting to ease her sister's death, she sighed and sat up from Kurome's grave, lifting her blade from the grass and clipping it back on her blade, her gaze turning to the fireworks and torches that flared away at the top of the imperial city, a celebration was still underway, she could only guess who it was for.

"This empire, and you too ... will pay for turning my sister into the monster she was, Esdese" She murmured low under her breath

Before throwing on her long coat, and making the journey home back to Night Raid. Where she would wait and plan for the day vengeance and justice would finally be achieved, and silence would fall on the member who had betrayed them all.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well there it is guys, Chapter 2 of Kill The Husband!**

**I sorta made a mega lemon ... sorry XD**

**I hoped you liked it at least, and I look forward to working on the next chapter for y'all**

**I normally wait for a few reviews before I work on the next chapter, this is because I can improve the next chapter with the feedback you give. so it would not be wise for me to finish a chapter straight away without hearing your opinions ^_^**

**So please review!**

**Thanks a lot guys**

**~Phillip**


	3. Apologies and Explanations

Hey guys, It's Phillip here.

In regards to this Fic and also my Rwby fic, I have bad news.

Months ago I was in the hospital for quite some time. I had a serious Jaw operation that didnt go successfully which landed me in hospital for a few more weeks. I was in a lot of pain and unable to real access the internet from my hospital room. The problem with is that your PERSONAL documents with all your work actually have a time limit in which you can post them, and with my extensive stay in hospital, I was unaware of the time creeping up on my documents. When I returned home I was more focused on recovery and being able to eat normal foods again (liquid diet ftw) So when I started reading your messages and emails, it dawned on me what had just happened.

My next chapter for Kill The Husband was lost. I had it almost finished and it was about 4000 words long (you know I write em big) After that I just could not pick up what I lost. Its so hard when the Anime is over and I lost my drive since the Manga turned to shit, if you wanna write a fic, make sure its something that has a lot of time ahead of it to keep you still interested. So I really dont think I can finish that fic. I've been busy with other crap in life, but I'm going to make a real attempt at finishing that Rwby Fic I started. Rwby has maybe a few years left to go so I think I'll have that drive for a while, but sometimes its just hard writing out fics with a dying passion.

I'll be honest with you all, you deserve it. Naruto and my Fics helped me though a dark depression, my suicidal tendencies helped me sorta grip onto something and dedicate myself to it. But now I'm just not that person anymore. I have a girlfriend I love and a good job and University is going great. But who knows, maybe my family will be killed by Grim or Rouge shinobi and i'll be back to writing by the night. You all deserved these answers. I'm suprized I'm still getting reviews and messages, you guys are all great and my love is with you.

**IN SUMMARY**

***Akame Ga Kill Fic: Kill The Husband (Cancelled and free for hijacking by any author wanting to pick up or copy and paste what I got)**

***Rwby: Magnetic attraction (likely to be continued)**

***Future works (Uncertain)**

***My love for you all (Certain)**

**I'm sorry**

**Yours truly**

**Phillip.**


End file.
